falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Camp McCarran
(gate) (Buster's loc.) |terminal =Camp McCarran terminal entries |footer = }} Camp McCarran is a location in the Mojave Wasteland which serves as a major New California Republic military base in the region. It is considered a close second to Hoover Dam in terms of strategic importance. It is located south of the Strip North Gate and southwest from NCR sharecropper farms. Background It is located in the pre-War McCarran International Airport outside of New Vegas. Camp McCarran is the largest NCR military base in the New Vegas area and serves as the headquarters for NCR military operations in the Mojave region and as a center of logistics and information for NCR Army forces anywhere in Nevada.Colonel Hsu's dialogue: "From here we handle most of the logistics for our operations in Nevada. Troop allocation, supply distribution, intel." The base is constantly under attack from the Fiends, a drug-crazed gang that operates in the area. It also has several Caesar's Legion spies within it, according to captured Legion centurion Silus during the quest Silus Treatment. The former civilian airport was chosen by the NCR for a military base because of the monorail to the Strip, for being an easily defensible location, and having easily utilized technology as well as fortifications that were built before the Great War.Colonel Hsu's dialogue: "It's our main base. We took it because it lets us keep an eye on the Strip. And it had already been fortified before the Great War." Mr. House agreed that NCR could establish a major military presence there as part of the New Vegas treaty. McCarran includes a larger garrison than any other base in the area, except possibly Hoover Dam. Despite its high importance, Camp McCarran is beset by many issues undermining operations. Notable problems that Camp McCarran is suffering in 2281 include frequent attacks from the Fiends, broken-down cooking machinery in the mess hall, a lack of anything but mixed vegetables to feed the troops, spies in the base, and the captured centurion who refuses to talk to NCR commanders. The base commander is Colonel James Hsu, who also commands all NCR Army forces in the Mojave. General Lee Oliver, the NCR Army's leader, used to command the base personally, but he has relocated to Hoover Dam in anticipation of the coming battle with Caesar's Legion and has thus left Hsu fully in command of the garrison.Colonel Hsu's dialogue: "Usually General Oliver runs the show here, but he's on his way to the Dam now, so I've taken on a lot of his duties here." Layout The airport is mostly intact, having only suffered damage from lack of repair. The NCR has converted several of the guard posts into sniper nests, and the parking lot in the center into a barracks with sleeping, medical, supply storage, office, mess hall, and recreation tents set up, as well as firing ranges. Near the cargo terminal gates is a truck repair depot. There are also several NCR supply trucks parked around the barracks tents and passenger airplanes near the control tower. The tents closest to the camp entrance are occupied by the NCR 1st Recon, while the rest of the tents are used by regular NCR soldiers. Some beds, such as those used by 1st Recon, may be used by the Courier without penalty. If the Courier has enough positive reputation to use the NCR emergency radio, an NCR trooper or ranger standing outside the camp's entrance will assist the Courier. Speaking to the trooper or ranger will cause him/her to say "Trooper, ready to fight!" or "Ranger at the ready!" and they will become part of the party. If they die, a message is displayed on the screen, informing the player character of such. The outside of the base is usually patrolled by groups of three NCR troopers on all sides of the complex, who will usually engage members of the Fiends. Typically, there are five of these groups. They respawn every three days. NCR troopers also use the control towers as sniper's nests, assisting or shooting at the player character, depending on their progress in the game or reputation at the time. It appears that the NCR may have lost ground or pulled troops back from surrounding sandbag barricades stretching to the South Vegas ruins. NCR patrols, however, will go as far as the hill behind Vault 34, as can be seen from a group of three standing around a fire barrel. NCR troops venture into Fiend territory to eradicate their presence, in turn, better securing the perimeter of the camp. Terminal building The Camp McCarran terminal building is very large and houses a science lab, an interrogation room, jail, and supply rooms as well as quarters and office space for senior NCR officers such as Colonel Hsu. Within the terminal is the Office of Science and Industry (or OSI) lab, where Dr. Thomas Hildern and Dr. Angela Williams can be found. To the west of the lab is the office of Captain Ronald Curtis. Upstairs, the player character can find Lieutenant Carrie Boyd and the detention center on the right. The monorail to the Las Vegas Boulevard station and New Vegas Strip is to the left. The pre-War monorail is still fully functional and allows quick and safe transport between the camp and The Strip. However, only military personnel and VIPs are allowed to use it. The Courier will be allowed to use the monorail if they wear an NCR uniform, are in the company of Craig Boone, or have a good reputation with the NCR. Notable loot * La Longue Carabine - A unique version of the cowboy repeater can be found in Camp McCarran, carried by Corporal Sterling, who moves to Camp Forlorn Hope after Three-Card Bounty along with the rest of 1st Recon. Killing him for the rifle will forfeit the quests I Don't Hurt Anymore and Old School Ghoul. To gain this rifle without losing Karma, you can pickpocket the ammunition from him (it is all he carries) then fast travel to a different location, then return to find the rifle in his inventory. * Cram Opener - A unique bladed gauntlet, carried by Little Buster, who leaves McCarran after the completion of Three-Card Bounty. * This Machine - A unique battle rifle which can be obtained as a reward for the unmarked quest Dealing with Contreras. * 227 bottle caps, spread throughout the terminal building and the concourse. * Lab technician outfit - Worn by Dr. Kemp in the concourse. * Two Ice cold Nuka-Colas - Both are located inside a chest refrigerator on the second floor of the terminal building near the jail cells. * Two pieces of flint - On a table in the medical tent and the storage tent near a welding gun, only two instances of the item in-game. Related quests Notes * The airport's runway is located south of the terminal, just behind the wall. This indicates that before the Great War, the airport was converted into some form of a military base. * The garbage can by the baggage check-in station on the first floor within the terminal building can't be searched. Appearances Camp McCarran appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Camp McCarran is based on the McCarran International Airport in the center of Las Vegas, Nevada. * The aircraft around the terminal have folding wings. This is unusual, as normally only Navy carrier qualified aircraft have this feature, to save space on deck. Bugs * For some reason, sometimes your companion may not follow you to the main area of the Camp, even if you didn't tell them to wait. To fix, just enter the terminal building, fast travel, or exit the camp. * Game corrupts save while saving at Camp McCarran, during the quest to kill Motor-Runner. Saving in front of it can corrupt saves and the same rule applies to any other save file made after the ones in the Camp. * NCR Troopers sometimes perform as though they are typing on a typewriter/computer (including typing sound effects) while seated in the dining tent, even though there is no keyboard present since the tables have been given the wrong "idle marker." * If you acquire the journal in Corporal White's locker in the Camp McCarran concourse before receiving the optional task "search Corporal White's personal locker" in the quest The White Wash, the quest cannot be completed. This might lead to a save game issue where the loading screen dialogue tells you that the memory device is no longer present due to inaccessible DLC objects. The game will then restart upon loading dialogue confirmation. This repeats with the next loading attempt, rendering the save game useless. * Sometimes when you enter the main terminal building all NCR troopers will become hostile if you are detected. * After playing the game for a long time (at least an hour consecutively), Camp McCarran may cause extreme frame rate drop. This happens in both the outside area and within the concourse. Quitting the game and restarting should fix the problem. * On occasion, when moving to the second floor of the terminal building, NCR troopers can become hostile. This also sometimes happens when exiting Camp McCarran. A quick fast-travel to another location and back can fix this. * Camp McCarran can become extremely bright due to the filters used by the Gamebryo engine. This can be remedied by a third-party mod that changes weathers, such as Nevada Skies. Gallery Camp McCarran map.jpg|Map of Camp McCarran Sniper rifle mccarran.jpg|A sniper rifle lies on the center bunk in 1st Recon's tent. Camp McCarran Concourse.jpg|The concourse Camp McCarran sign.jpg|The now derelict pre-War sign Camp McCarran supply_shack.jpg|The supply shack Supply shack interior.jpg|Interior of the supply shack References Category:Camp McCarran Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Camp McCarran es:Campamento McCarran fr:Camp McCarran pl:Camp McCarran pt:Camp McCarran ru:Лагерь Маккарран uk:Табір Маккарран zh:麦卡伦营地